The last night
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Sally no sigue pensando en él cuando llega a casa. Así como Charlie obviamente tampoco piensa en ella . —Oneshot, Sally/Charlie. Para Leeh, Mel y Ellie.


**Título:** The last night

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson & The Olympians/Twilight

**Pairing: **Sally/Charlie

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Summary: **Sally _no_ sigue pensando en él cuando llega a casa. (Así como Charlie obviamente tampoco piensa en ella). —Oneshot, Sally/Charlie. Para Leeh, Mel y Ellie.

**Nota**: la timeline sí, lo sé, está bien fucked up, sue me; pero creo que lo tenía pensado como post the last olympian (sólo ignoremos por favor el hecho de que sally se casó con paul que cuando comencé a escribir esto honestamente ni me acordaba) y post breaking dawn (same, ignoremos las insinuaciones a sue/charlie a lo último del libro). also, istg, si escuchan básicamente lo que sea de bon jovi o de scorpions mientras leen (si es que alguien lee esto), todo es mejor. inmensas gracias a leeh por betearlo y porque me estuvo soportando desde que comencé esto y a mel que también, quién sabe qué tantas veces me quejé con ella de esto y a ellie por betearlo y corregirlo bien y todo eso; yo las amo, fin.

* * *

:-:  
«I'll be the shoulder you can lean on when everybody's gone,  
this is the last night, you'll have to be alone»  
:-:

Sally nunca pensó en dejar New York, nunca. Pero cuando se resignó a que Percy pasaría la mayor parte del año en el Camp Half-Blood, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar más pequeño para vivir (estar sola en una ciudad tan grande realmente no era algo que le apetecía). Eligió Forks porque siempre llueve, hay una playa cerca, es pequeño y no hay mucho que hacer. Conseguir trabajo no iba a costarle mucho y al fin podría tener tiempo para intentar terminar de escribir ese libro que desde hace años se prometió a sí misma que haría y no dejaba de posponer.

No le es difícil conseguir una casa, las personas usualmente están deseando _salir_ de ahí, no quedarse; se asegura de que esté lista un par de días antes de que termine de empacar sus cosas e irse.

Su casa es pequeña y cuando entra por primera vez puede sentir que sí, es perfecta para ella. Comienza a desempacar sus cosas de inmediato, no queriendo desaprovechar momento alguno. Sólo son unas pocas de cajas y la mayor parte son libros y cosas que Percy le hizo cuando era pequeño (aún conserva ese dibujo de ellos dos, ese que está ladeado y tiene forma de todo menos de lo que se supone que debería de tener, pero dice «mamá» debajo de uno de los monitos, ese con el cabello largo, y es azul y es probablemente el favorito de Sally), porque toda su ropa era inservible ahí así que le pareció más fácil donarla y así no tener que cargar con ella (pero se reprocha mentalmente por ello porque ahora tendrá que ir de compras y a Sally pocas cosas le gustan menos que probarse prenda tras prenda de cosas que ni siquiera está segura de que le gusten).

Conforme recorre los cuartos, acomodando las cosas, viendo dónde está qué, de repente le asalta el pensamiento, la realización de que está completamente sola, que no verá a Percy en bastante tiempo, que ya nunca más tendrá que soportar a Gabe (y que ahora estará más cerca de Poseidon). Se queda quieta un rato, asimilando todo, porque ha pasado demasiado rápido; debería de sentir miedo, pero lo cierto es que no, tampoco le inunda la tristeza como hubiera esperado; no hay un cambio que le indique si todo está bien o qué, así que no piensa más en ello, moviéndose de nuevo, limpiando aquí y allá, tarareando canciones que lleva años sin escuchar, bajo su aliento.

Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer, ella grita que «it's my life, it's now or never; ain't gonna live forever» mientras termina de colgar algunas fotos en la pared (una es de Percy cuando era un bebé, esa que él odia, porque sólo tiene el pañal puesto y su cara está contorsionada en una mueca bastante graciosa; la otra es de ellos dos, Percy a su lado sonriendo mientras ella le abraza fuertemente, su cara parcialmente escondida por su cabello que se ve más ondulado y alborotado que de costumbre; y otra de ellos con Annabeth y Grover, todos con poses ridículas, ojos brillantes y sonrisas que hasta parecen dolorosas) y se mueve a un ritmo que sólo ella es capaz de escuchar. Se siente joven de nuevo, como si ésta al fin fuera una oportunidad de vivir lo que se vio forzada a abandonar demasiado pronto, demasiado de repente (y no es que se arrepienta de las cosas que sucedieron, claro que no, pero hay veces en las que no puede dormir en la noche y piensa en cómo hubiera sido todo y lo mucho que extraña, le hace falta esa clase de experiencias) y sonríe ampliamente.

Truena y eso la desconcentra, la hace saltar y que su corazón comience a latir deprisa. Y ella ríe, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y niega con la cabeza.

Continúa moviéndose por la casa, colgando fotos y dibujos y cartas en las paredes de cada habitación, haciendo todo un poquito más suyo cada vez que otro clavo es ocupado. Hace notas mentales (que la cocina necesita pintarse, que el techo de la sala va a comenzar a gotear como no haga algo para remediarlo pronto, que necesita con urgencia conseguir un sofá nuevo y que las sábanas de su cama no van bien con el color de las paredes) y espera no olvidarlas antes de que pueda plasmarlas sobre papel.

Deja su cuarto para lo último, porque no necesita hacerle mucho. Sólo bastan un par de almohadas, los cambios que conservó acomodados en un cajón y una foto de Percy en el buró al lado de la cama para poder sentirse completamente en casa.

(Eso y la foto de Poseidon que mantiene en el fondo de una caja guardada en un cajón, esa que ella tomó la noche en que se conocieron, cuando él estaba acostado sobre la cama y la luz de la luna iluminaba su espalda desnuda y su perfil suavemente; es el único recuerdo que Sally guarda, el único que puede permitirse).

:-:

Los primeros días ahí son un tanto difíciles. Aún le cuesta aprenderse nombres y direcciones y no puede evitar perderse un par de veces recorriendo el pequeño pueblo, pero está bien, se está acostumbrando rápido a la lluvia constante y el intenso verde que parece cubrir todo.

Lo primero que intenta es conseguir trabajo (aunque realmente lo que debería de estar haciendo es comprar la ropa que le falta, pero esto es más fácil, o al menos es lo que quiere creer). No hay muchos lugares que estén contratando gente y eso está comenzando a frustrarla (pero ella no va a dejar que eso pase y no va a dejar que nada arruine su buen humor porque ella sabe que va a ser feliz aquí, _tiene_ que ser feliz aquí).

Son cerca de las once y media cuando decide que lo único que puede hacer es ir a comer (porque un yogurt en la mañana aparentemente no es suficiente para sobrevivir hasta una hora decente y de cualquier manera Sally no quiere ir de compras _y_ cocinar).

No le cuesta mucho encontrar un lugar, se lee Carver Café en la entrada y es pequeño como todo ahí, pero tiene ese aire de familiaridad que le hace querer entrar y pasar lo que resta del día ahí (aunque quizá eso se deba más al dolor entre sus hombros y el que tenga demasiado sueño y que no quiera seguir buscando).

Cuando entra, el olor es dulce y todo es cálido; no hay muchas personas pero se puede escuchar el murmullo apagado de las conversaciones.

Se deja caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos frente a la barra, y resiste la urgencia de descansar su cabeza en la superficie fría. Se conforma con cerrar fuertemente los ojos un rato, cuando los abre de nuevo hay una mujer frente a ella, sonriéndole y preguntándole qué ordenará.

«Café, por favor» dice, mientras revisa el menú que está a su lado «y papas fritas»

«En un momento se lo traigo» dice, moviéndose hacia el lado contrario.

Sally siente cómo el cansancio acumulado comienza a invadirla de repente, cómo sus ojos pican un poco y ella aún tiene bastante qué hacer; las ganas de descansar sus brazos sobre la barra y usarlos de almohada cada vez más tentadora, pero no lo hace, claro que no.

Sonríe amablemente cuando Cora trae su taza de café.

«Muchas gracias» dice, y «soy Sally» porque sería de mala educación no presentarse, Sally sabe perfectamente que ahí probablemente todos se conozcan (y no es difícil de interpretar el brillo curioso en los ojos de Cora).

«Cora» dice sonriendo, y parece ser todo lo que necesita para comenzar el interrogatorio (qué la trae a Forks, cómo es que pudo abandonar _New York_ por Forks, cuál era su nombre de nuevo, qué hacía, de qué trataba su libro y demás cosas).

Sally le cuenta todo, porque está bien y ella como que necesitaba hablar así con alguien. Decide que Cora le agrada bastante, sí.

Cora se detiene a mitad de su historia de cómo su padre fue el responsable de que el café existiera en primer lugar cuando la puerta se abre. Sally voltea a ver también, más por impulso y no tanto porque le importe. Lo primero que nota es un ceño fruncido y un bigote pronunciado, lo siguiente es la placa, pero entonces Sally debe voltearse porque no es correcto ver fijamente a la gente.

«Sheriff Swan, ¿lo usual?»

Sally por un momento cree que él la ha ignorado (porque sólo ha asentido levemente, frunciendo el ceño ante la mujer desconocida frente a Cora; antes, se hubiera acercado a saludar, ver quién es y saber a qué viene, porque es su pueblo y debe cuidarlo, pero ahora, él simplemente no puede forzarse a que le importe tanto como debería), pero ella le sonríe y procede a hacer la orden. Cuando ve que Sally la está viendo un tanto extraño, ella sólo ríe.

«Oh, él es así» dice, moviendo la mano hacia los lados para quitarle importancia al asunto. «No hay quien le saque más de tres palabras... sobre todo desde que su hija se volvió a ir» añade bajando su voz, como si estuviera diciendo el mayor secreto del mundo, no algo que todo el pueblo sabe.

«Oh» Sally asiente porque entiende lo que es eso.

Cora sigue hablando, preguntando cosas y contándole más, pero Sally está distraída (es el cansancio, se dice, ya ha comido, es normal que su cerebro trabaje lentamente ahora, claro; no tiene nada que ver con que Charlie aún esté ahí, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que pueda sentir cómo la mira, no).

:-:

Sally _no_ sigue pensando en él cuando llega a casa.

(Así como Charlie obviamente tampoco piensa en ella).

:-:

Le va a costar acostumbrarse a tener que levantarse en la madrugada porque ha comenzado a llover de repente y hay truenos y ella cuando se despierta así no puede volverse a dormir de inmediato, pero no le molesta (ha aprendido que lo único que le queda por hacer en esos casos es prepararse un té y ver ese programa que aún no tiene idea de cómo se llama pero la tiene enganchada).

:-:

Se convierte en una costumbre, ir ahí cuando tiene tiempo libre (que es mucho, básicamente todo el tiempo, porque Sally no ha conseguido trabajo y aún sigue estancada y no puede escribir), hablar con Cora, que parece estar ahí a todas horas, y comer más pastel del que debería.

«Podrías trabajar aquí» dice de repente. «Realmente no estamos contratando, pero, podría usar la ayuda»

Sally se sorprende un poco, pero considerando todo, no estaría mal.

«La paga podrá no ser muy buena,» continúa «pero no creo que puedas conseguir nada mejor» dice sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sally sonríe detrás de su taza de café y asiente. «Eso estaría bien, sí»

:-:

No se arrepiente de haber aceptado el trabajo, pero cuando regresa a su casa el primer día, el olor a aceite y comida que impregna su cabello es demasiado y por un momento cree que no, no puede hacer esto, en qué estaba pensando (no sólo el trabajo, todo, dejar New York, mudarse sola, dejar a Percy, _dejar a Percy_). Pero no puede permitirse tener un ataque de pánico en estos momentos, no.

Así que toma un dracma y llama a Percy.

:-:

Ha pospuesto demasiado el ir de compras de nuevo, pero su refrigerador está quedándose literalmente vacío y ya ni siquiera hay cereal en la alacena; así que aprovecha que la lluvia ha parado un rato y ella tiene el día libre para ir (llueve demasiado, _demasiado_, más de lo que pensó que llovería cuando se mudó, Sally adora la lluvia pero apenas lleva dos semanas ahí y ya está comenzando a frustrarse por ello; no lo suficiente para considerar mudarse de nuevo, claro; pero es tan diferente que necesita más tiempo para acostumbrarse).

Encontrar el supermercado no es difícil, ya prácticamente se sabe el pueblo de memoria y hasta ella misma está sorprendida por ello (Sally es de esas personas que suele perderse aunque haya estado en un lugar miles de veces, que nunca se aprende direcciones y se guía por tiendas que están en las esquinas o casas de colores llamativos).

Tiembla cuando se baja del carro, el aire demasiado helado en contraste con el calor de sus mejillas.

Las personas ya están comenzando a reconocerla, acostumbrándose rápidamente a su presencia, así que cuando varias la saludan agitando la mano o diciéndole «buenos días» cuando pasan a su lado, a Sally no le parece tan extraño y sólo sonríe y devuelve el saludo.

Lo primero que piensa es que debería de haber hecho una lista porque todo lo que había dicho que compraría lo ha olvidado casi completamente; se pasea por todos los pasillos porque de todas maneras, con lista o no, iba a tener que hacerlo ya que no tiene ni idea de dónde está cada cosa.

Cuando llega a los cereales para y enserio debe considerar cuál comprar (estaba acostumbrada a comprar el que a Percy le gustaba y uno que no tuviera demasiada azúcar, que lo que menos quería es que estuviera saltando de un lado a otro todo el día; ya ni siquiera está segura cuál le gusta a ella).

Escucha pasos a su lado y levanta la vista, cuando ve que es Charlie, sonríe.

«Sheriff Swan, buenos días» dice.

Él farfulla «Buenos días» y se aleja rápido de ahí.

Sally ya no encuentra esa clase de cosas tan extrañas, viniendo de él.

:-:

Cuando intenta comenzar a escribir, las palabras no salen, sus pensamientos son un desastre en su cabeza y probablemente no le saldría ni una frase coherente por más que lo intentara.

Hace mucho no le pasaba eso (generalmente tenía que detenerse a sí misma de pensar demasiado porque las ideas llegaban cuando ella estaba trabajando y no había maneras de escribirlas en esos momentos, había veces que lograba recordarlas al llegar a casa, a veces podía formar varias líneas pero nunca la idea completa porque Gabe le gritaba y ella tenía que ir a hacerle la cena).

No intenta forzar que las palabras salgan porque sabe que sería en vano, que lo único que le queda por hacer es tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa o dormir.

(No por eso se frustra menos).

:-:

«Deberías salir con él» lo dice bromeando, Sally puede verlo, pero sus palabras tienen un trasfondo serio, como si fuera verdad aunque ella no lo quisiera.

«¿Qu- queeé? ¿Quién?»

«Charlie, tú sabes»

Y ella ríe, porque es ridículo (pero lo cierto es que hay algo más que se lo impide, esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo que no puede dejar ir a Poseidon, a su recuerdo y todo lo que pudo ser, aquella que aún teme un poco que se vuelva a ver atada a un Gabe y todo termine mal para ella, como al parecer se acostumbra).

«Claro, claro» dice sonriendo, pero negando con la cabeza.

No se opone a la idea, pero tiene claro que no va a pasar.

:-:

La primera vez que visita la playa, siente que al fin puede respirar con facilidad (es lo mismo que sentía cuando visitaba Montauk, sólo que sin esa sensación aguda de dolor en el pecho por los recuerdos que el lugar le traía). Hace demasiado frío como para meter los pies en el agua, pero no importa, porque cuando la brisa deja pequeñas gotas en su cara y el olor intenso a sal la invade, es más que suficiente.

:-:

Conforme los días pasan, todo es más fácil.

Conforme los días pasan, Sally es más feliz.

Conforme los días pasan, se plantea cada vez más en serio la sugerencia de Cora.

:-:

Se lo menciona de paso mientras trabajan y no hay más de dos personas en el lugar. Le dice que lo ha estado considerando (Cora no pregunta qué porque ya lo sabe), pero. Y ahí es donde para de hablar porque no sabe cómo decírselo, porque no está segura de tener un argumento convincente.

Cora no es tonta y aparentemente ha aprendido rápido a leer a Sally porque en seguida le dice que «No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo todo».

Sally normalmente diría que no, ella puede hacerlo sola, pero también sabe que probablemente no, no lo haría.

Cuando asiente, Cora está prácticamente dando saltos.

:-:

Cuando llega esa noche a su casa, escribe. Anotando frases sueltas e hilando pensamientos hasta que tiene algo medianamente planeado, hasta que una trama se teje casi sola y ella casi no puede teclear al ritmo que dicta su mente.

:-:

Pasan dos días cuando Cora al fin le dice que lo ha arreglado todo, que cenarán (el viernes, a las ocho, en un lugar del que Sally nunca ha oído hablar).

Cuando Charlie entra a la hora usual para comer ese día, ni siquiera puede voltear a verla.

(Sally le lleva su orden, a pesar de que él se había olvidado de pedir).

:-:

Sally definitivamente _no_ se pasa días buscando qué ponerse.

(Tiene que agradecerle a Cora por insistir tanto en acompañarla de compras cuando le mencionó lo poco que quería ir en la primera semana que pasó en el pueblo).

:-:

El lugar no es muy concurrido, es pequeño y agradable.

Sally no apresura las cosas. cuando Charlie no habla la mayor parte de la cena, ella no lo toma como algo personal (porque ve cómo él se sonroja y sonríe y sus ojos brillan un poco, pero son gestos leves, apenas visibles, que si Sally no estuviera buscando se los perdería) y se encarga ella de llevar todo el peso de la conversación (que es un alivio, enserio, porque Sally está nerviosa y no deja de hablar, interrumpiéndose a media frase y cambiando de tema más de lo que debería).

Cuando le cuenta sobre Percy su voz cae conforme llega a la explicación de dónde está, no puede decirle como si nada que «Oh, sí, mi hijo es un semidiós y se pasa los veranos, y al parecer ahora también el año escolar, en un campamento con muchos otros como él» porque entiende que sonaría bastante loca. Se conforma con decir que «Percy tiene que estar en New York, se queda en un campamento, y está bien» mientras asiente, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma también.

Es ahí cuando Charlie asiente y le cuenta sobre Bella (evitando también ese pequeño detalle de que ella es, sí, bueno, un vampiro).

Sally ve cómo todo su semblante cambia, cómo sus gestos se vuelven más pronunciados y cómo ya no dice las cosas entre dientes (cómo su voz es ronca, pero suave, y cómo la calma y la hace querer escucharla todo el tiempo). Cuando Charlie ríe, todo su cuerpo se mueve, sus hombros se sacuden y su cara se pone roja, sus ojos se ven chiquitos y se forman un montón de arrugar alrededor de ellos. A Sally le gusta eso.

A partir de ahí todo es más fácil.

:-:

No la besa cuando la deja en su casa, pero sonríe y se le ve _feliz_.

:-:

Es sábado y Sally no trabaja.

Cuando despierta son pasadas las diez de la mañana, hace años que no se levantaba tan tarde. Se estira hasta que sus músculos duelen y su espalda truena, removiéndose entre las cobijas aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el calor que aún queda entre ellas y el aire ligeramente helado que recorre la pierna que ha sacado. Suspira y abraza su almohada aún más fuerte. Se siente contenta y no quiere levantarse, pero su estómago gruñe y está comenzando a sentir ese molesto dolor de cabeza que le provoca a falta de cafeína.

Rueda fuera de su cama (literalmente, pero no importa porque una de sus cobijas había caído al suelo y de alguna manera suaviza el golpe) y se dirige hacia la cocina.

Hace quesadillas azules porque puede y extraña a Percy.

:-:

Es demasiado temprano cuando despierta el lunes en la mañana. Cuando sube a su carro para irse a trabajar, aún no está despierta del todo y realmente no sabe cómo es que llega de una sola pieza al café (se pasó prácticamente todo el domingo escribiendo y reescribiendo cosas, comenzando otras pero aún sin terminar nada).

Llueve fuertemente y tiene que correr hacia la entrada para no empaparse entera (se rehusa a comprar un paraguas). Cora ya está ahí, por supuesto, y cuando ve a Sally enseguida está gritándole que «ya me estás contando todo, Sally Jackson» y por un momento Sally se siente como si estuviera en la universidad de nuevo o algo parecido.

Ríe y le cuenta todo mientras limpian y preparan las mesas y demás para abrir.

:-:

Sally está completamente segura de que está sonriendo como una idiota porque sus mejillas duelen, Cora la mira rodando los ojos de vez en cuando y Charlie se ve un tanto sonrojado cada vez que voltea a verla.

Pero está bien, Sally puede vivir con ello.

:-:

Cuando salen a cenar de nuevo, todo es menos incómodo y la conversación ya no es tan unilateral.

(Charlie aún no la besa, así que Sally es quien debe hacerlo)

:-:

Cora no se cansa de recordarles que son «Asquerosamente lindos, Sally, te lo juro». Ellos sólo pueden reír y esperar que su cara no esté tan roja como sospechan.

:-:

La siguiente vez que Percy la llama, Sally le cuenta. Le dice que su nombre es Charlie y es un policía, que llevan dos meses saliendo («quería decirte desde antes, cariño, pero quería estar completamente segura primero») que la hace feliz y que no puede esperar a que lo conozca porque está segura que Percy lo adorará (que no es nada como Poseidon y eso es perfecto).

Cuando Percy le pregunta si ya le ha contado que es un semidiós, Sally sólo puede contestar que «no, _aún_ no» y eso es suficiente para él, que esté considerando decirle es una buena señal (su madre se merece ser feliz al fin).

:-:

Aún se despierta a mitad de la noche cuando la lluvia comienza de repente y truena demasiado fuerte. Aunque cada vez es más fácil ignorarlo y volver a dormir.

:-:

Percy la visita un jueves por la tarde.

Sally está enferma y en cama, su cabeza duele y jura que si vuelve a estornudar otra vez, va a volverse loca; la pesadez en su cuerpo la desespera bastante y sólo quiere que su garganta deje de arder ya, ya, _ya_.

Cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta y pasos se acercan a la puerta de su habitación, ella cree que es Charlie porque le había dicho ya que iba a llevarle comida y más jarabe y pastillas cuando pudiera (Sally le dio una llave no mucho después de que salieran por cuarta vez o algo así), pero cuando levanta su cabeza de la almohada lo primero que ve es una camiseta anaranjada, cabello demasiado largo, ojos azules y sonrisa ladeada.

«¡Percy!» y suena extraña y ronca, pero Percy sonríe y se acerca a acostarse a su lado. Ahora que lo tiene ahí con ella es cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha extrañado y todo duele un poquito más.

Quiere preguntarle cómo ha estado, qué ha pasado, por qué está ahí, cómo es que llegó, cómo está Annabeth y Grover y todos, pero sólo puede murmurar que «me alegra tanto que estés aquí» mientras lo abraza fuertemente, ignorando lo mareada que se siente por moverse tan rápido.

«Hey, ma» dice.

Sally le dice «cuéntame todo» porque no cree poder formular todas las preguntas coherentemente y Percy lo hace, habla rápidamente y hace grandes gestos con sus manos, no pasa mucho antes de que salte de la cama y comience a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras cuenta cómo a Grover le siguen rechazando las hijas de Aphrodite y cómo Juniper estaba furiosa cuando descubrió que él aún lo seguía intentando, cómo Annabeth ha hecho muchísimas cosas del diario de Daedalus (y le manda saludos) y lo fácil que le está resultando destruir a los monstruos últimamente.

Sally sonríe y se siente completamente en casa.

:-:

Su trabajo cada vez se vuelve más fácil y más agradable (el olor a aceite aún impregna su cabello y parece nunca querer desaparecer, pero Sally como que se ha acostumbrado a ello).

:-:

Caen naturalmente, como si fuera el curso natural de las cosas. Como si Sally con su risa y sus palabras dulces siempre hubieran estado en su vida. Como si Charlie y sus frases cortas y miradas eternas cuando estaban solos fuera lo que ella necesitaba.

Caen naturalmente, como si llevaran una vida juntos, no escasos meses.

Caen naturalmente, y todo es básicamente perfecto.

(Hasta que no lo es).

:-:

Percy le dice que irá a visitarla por un fin de semana y Sally está tan feliz que le duelen las mejillas de sonreír tanto.

Hasta que lo piensa detenidamente.

Está sola y en la tele se escucha que «the future's in the air i can feel it everywhere, blowing with the wind of change» mientras ella termina de hacerse su té de todas las noches, coge un paquete de galletas de la alacena y camina hacia su cuarto; se para a mitad del camino porque «Percy viene. Dios, tengo que decirle todo a Charlie» y Sally puede que no esté nada preparada para ello todavía.

Siempre lo pensó, decirle sobre Percy y Poseidon y cómo y por qué, antes de que lo conociera, porque sabe que de no hacerlo, Percy podría comentar algo del campamento, algo sobre los hijos de tal dios, y Charlie se ¿asustaría? o lo que sea, y Sally no puede permitir eso.

Son pasadas las diez de la noche y sabe que Charlie acostumbra a dormir temprano cuando debe trabajar en la mañana, pero ella le llama de todas maneras (tiene que decirle todo _ya_ que se conoce bien y sabe que si no lo hace en ese momento, nunca lo hará y desastre ocurriría).

Cuando Charlie contesta el teléfono ni siquiera es capaz de decirle hola, sino que gruñe algo y el sonido queda ahogado en su almohada, pero Sally no le presta importancia. le dice «¿podemos hablar?» y en seguida se arrepiente de haberlo dicho así porque Charlie está balbuceando cosas y Sally tiene que soltar una risita bajo su aliento y murmurar que «no, no es nada por lo que preocuparse» aunque no sea del todo cierto.

«Sólo, iré para allá»

Pero Charlie sólo dice «No, no, no, ya voy yo» y cuelga.

Sally tiene aproximadamente diez o quizá quince minutos para prepararse mentalmente para lo que viene, tiene que pensar muy bien cómo decirlo y qué tanto decir, pero está tan nerviosa que no importa lo mucho que planee porque sabe que sólo va a comenzar a hablar y hablar y hablar hasta haber dicho todo.

Y justo eso pasa. Cuando comienza con «Charlie, hay algo que no te he dicho sobre Percy y huh, su padre» sólo se detiene para tomar aire y continuar; no puede dejar de retorcerse las manos y mirar hacia cualquier parte, tratando de recordar las cosas y decirlas de una manera coherente. Charlie la mira serio, asintiendo de vez en cuando, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, cualquier rastro de sueño que quedaba cuando entró a la casa se ha ido.

Sally suspira cuando termina de hablar y evita mirarlo a los ojos, concentrándose en un punto entre su hombro y la pared. .

Se espera un «okay» o incluso que le cuestione su sanidad mental no que murmure «Sobre Bella, sí, bueno, también debo decirte algo» mientras pasa la mano por su cuello repetidas veces.

Cuando Charlie le cuenta todo (teniendo que repetir unas partes, porque es un tanto confuso y ella no es nadie para juzgar decisiones, pero), Sally ríe porque todo es bastante ridículo.

(Y si suena un poco histérica, Charlie no se lo tiene en cuenta.)

:-:

Charlie se queda a pasar la noche ahí (a _dormir_, muchas gracias), porque ambos lo necesitan, porque es necesario que ese «Hey, está bien, entiendo» sea reforzado; porque aún hay demasiadas preguntas que ninguno se atreve a enunciar.

Cuando se despierta en la mañana el otro lado de la cama está vacío y se escuchan ruidos en la cocina. Cuando llega ahí lo primero que ve es que el piso está blanco y el cabello de Sally también.

«¿Qué pasó?»

Sally brinca, porque no había escuchado que venía por estar demasiado ocupada tratando de quitar el azúcar glass de su cara por lo menos (en serio, ¿cuándo compró eso?) y voltea a verle.

«Huh»

Charlie ríe y se acerca a ella; besa su mejilla porque no puede _no_ hacerlo, porque Sally huele dulce, como a caramelo y azúcar, siempre a azúcar.

:-:

Es miércoles y llueve más que de costumbre, el frío es de ese que te cala hasta en los huesos y hace que hasta el mínimo golpe duela diez veces más.

Han tenido que cerrar el café por lo que resta del día, realmente ninguna de las dos puede quejarse; pero no pueden salir de ahí hasta que la lluvia no cese un poco porque ninguna quiere terminar con una neumonía.

«Sólo quiero dormir» murmura con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos. «Sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir»

Cora abre la boca, preparada para burlarse de ella, hacer algún remarque sobre su vida sexual (lo que aparentemente se ha convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en los últimos meses), pero Sally sólo dice «no» antes de que pueda decir algo. Cora ríe y alega que «pero si sólo iba a preguntarte por qué estabas tan cansada» e intenta que su cara luzca inocente cuando Sally levanta la cabeza y abre un solo ojo para verla.

«Ajá, claro» dice. «Percy viene, cenaremos juntos, conocerá a Charlie» y esta es ella _no_ estresándose de sólo pensarlo.

«Ya, ya» murmura parándose a su lado y frotando círculos entre sus omóplatos. «Todo saldrá bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa»

Sally suspira, cansada «Lo _sé_»

:-:

La primera vez que cenan con Percy, la comida es azul.

Charlie lo encuentra extraño, claramente, pero no dice nada porque Percy sonríe ampliamente y Sally se ve absolutamente feliz.

:-:

(«Pero, ¿por qué comida azul?»

«Es para ocasiones especiales, Charlie»

«Pero, ¿_azul_?»

«Azul»)

:-:

Sally no duerme, toma una taza de café tra otra, siente un cosquilleo que le recorre las venas y cómo sus pensamientos parecen no querer parar. Sus dedos duelen y sus ojos arden, pero está escribiendo y todo es fácil.

:-:

No pelean.

Discuten, claro; se molestan por cosas pequeñas y por hábitos que no pueden dejar. Pero no pelean. Porque Sally no puede mantenerse enojada con alguien más de dos minutos y Charlie odia, odia las peleas (tuvo suficientes con Renée para toda una vida).

:-:

Cuando Sally conoce a Bella (y a Edward y a Renesmee y a Jacob, porque al parecer así es como debe de ser), las cosas no van tan bien como deberían.

Charlie dice «Bella y Edward» como «BellayEdward», como si fueran sólo una persona; Bella le sonríe y sus manos son frías, Sally trata de no temblar cuando la abraza o cuando Edward besa su mano.

«Y esta es Renesmee» dice Bella, empujando por los hombros levemente a la niña (su cabello es cobrizo y está peinado en bucles demasiado perfectos, a Sally le recuerda un poco a esas muñecas de porcelana que tenía su abuela, esas que hasta la fecha la siguen asustando un poco; procura no mencionarles eso).

«Ra-, Re-, Ren, Rune-, ¿perdón?» Sally los mira, sintiendo cómo la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas.

«Nessie, si lo prefieres» ofrece Edward, sonriendo divertido.

Y Sally suspira aliviada (normalmente no hubiera mencionado nada, quizá hasta hubiera dicho que el nombre era bonito, pero su lengua no parecía unir bien las palabras). Ve cómo Charlie se ríe entre dientes, _de_ ella, y Sally sólo puede bajar un poco la cabeza y sonreír avergonzada.

(Cuando Charlie luego le dice que no se preocupe, que no es la primera a la que le pasa eso, Sally puede que se sienta un poco mejor.)

:-:

La primera vez que Percy conoce a Bella, Edward y Renesmee, sólo puede ser descrita como una _catástrofe_.

(Sally prefiere olvidar los detalles y concentrarse en que todos siguen vivos o, bueno, tan vivos como son capaces de estarlo.)

:-:

Se mudan juntos poco después de eso (más por necesidad, en serio), con Bella sonriendo feliz por la noticia y Percy asintiendo y diciendo que «Está bien, les doy permiso».

:-:

Invitan a cenar a Cora, Billy y a Sue para celebrarlo porque es lo que se supone que uno hace en estos casos, o algo.

Sally cocina, porque Cora (y todos, realmente) no pueden soportar más comida rápida y aparte es una ocasión especial (Sally tiene que abstenerse de que sea azul porque Percy no está ahí y sería extraño).

Terminan comiendo a medias y en la sala, Cora y Sue apropiándose de la mayor parte del piso, robando unas de las cobijas que Sally guarda en el cuarto de lavar y echándolas frente a los sillones para sentarse sobre ellas. Hablan hasta que es tarde y todos deberían de estar durmiendo ya (no es que sean _tan_ viejos, pero trabajan y prefieren dormir más de seis horas diarias), pero ninguno quiere irse porque por un momento es como lo que no pudieron tener cuando eran jóvenes, esa cercanía y el poder simplemente _estar_.

(Se quedan a pasar la noche, con Billy y Sue en el cuarto de invitados y Cora mandando a dormir a Charlie al piso.)

:-:

Charlie le pide que se case con él una noche antes de acostarse a dormir (Sally no lo deja ni terminar la frase cuando ya está diciendo que «Sí, sí, sí, absolutamente»).

:-:

(Termina su libro no mucho después de eso)


End file.
